


Rumor+

by Mapachi



Series: Rumor - extras [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, this is just word vomit and doesnt make sense tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Little snippets from "Rumor"





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a small bonus to "Rumor" but you don't have to read it to read this. This is set before the main fic of course.  
> I know I should have finished the main fic first but I haven't had the time to do so, I wrote this in the small moments of free time I had this weekend and decided to uploaded it.

“I can’t stand them,” Jinwoo mutters under his breath as he blankly stares at the couple sitting in the couch in front of him. Jinwoo turns to look at Jaehan who is playing a stupid Japanese rhythm game on his phone. It’s been a couple weeks since Ong finally asked Daniel out (after a too long period of pinning from both sides) and the new couple had been joined at the hip, even more than usual, but now there was an  _aura_  around them that was not there before, at least not to this level.

They are at Nu’est’s house , Ong is close friends with Jonghyun and Minhyun, both took an instant liking to Daniel who was included in their circle of friends easily and now that  _ongniel_  are a thing ( _“Don’t call them that Jisung please,” “But it’s easier to refer to them like that, Taewoong!”)_ Daniel wanted to unite all his close friends so that’s why they are sitting in Nu’est's living room right now… if you can call  _that_  what Daniel and Ong are doing with how close they are, Ong may as well be sitting on Daniel’s lap and they keep leaning into the other to whisper into each other’s ears, having a conversation no one else is able to hear, it may be something silly judging by their giggling and how Daniel slaps his boyfriend’s back playfully.

 Jaehan looks up from his phone once he completes the song, a purple " _Full Combo_ " shinning in his phone screen and sighs mumbling his agreement. They are happy for their friend of course, Daniel had been pinning for the acting major since the moment they first ran into each other in the dance hall, but they had no idea Daniel and Ong would be the kind of couple to do this much pda.

They only had witnessed _boyfriend-Daniel_ once before but that relationship was really short, both sides deciding they were better off as friends. The guy was not that into skinship and Daniel always respected that.  But Ong Seongwoon was a complete different story, he was just as much of a skinship creature as Daniel.

Finally Jinwoo’s saviors arrive, in the form of Jisung and Jonghyun who are back from God knows where, a really tall and lanky boy behind them.  Both take a quick glance at Ong and Daniel before reaching forward to slap the back of their heads (Jisung going for Daniel’s and Jonghyun for Ong’s), the couple start whining but a glare from Jonghyun shuts them up.

 “You always complained about me and Taewoong with Jinwoo and now you’re worse than we ever were, poor Jinwoo is left suffering alone now,” Jisung scoffs making Daniel turn his attention to Jinwoo. Ong can’t help but chuckle when Daniel apologizes to his friend who looks a bit dead inside and waves his apology away.

“I was stupid enough to believe you would not  _that_  couple, boy I was wrong,” Taewoong adds as he walks in with Minhyun behind him, the tall lanky boy that Jinwoo still doesn’t know the name of beams at Minhyun who smiles at him tenderly.  _Oh no_  Jinwoo sighs internally, preparing himself to be surrounded by yet another couple.

Ong snorts at what Taewoong said and arches one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows “Why would you think that?” Ong questions amused, he doesn’t need to voice the reason of his confusion.

“He was not like this with his last boyfriend,” Jaehan answers as he selects another song to play not giving it much thought, Jisung snatches his phone ignoring Jaehan’s complains. Ong turns surprised to stare at Daniel who gives him a sheepish smile.

“ _Ex-boyfriend_?” Ong whispers wide-eyed. The tall lanky boy is now standing behind the couch where Daniel and Ong are sitting and he reaches to pat Ong’s back in a comforting manner, Daniel turns to him and pouts.

“Hyunbinie, don’t encourage him,” Daniel whines making the lanky boy – Hyunbin- chuckle. Daniel then leans forward to wrap his arms around his now frowning boyfriend, pulling him into his lap “Babe its nothing for you to worry about,” Daniel nuzzles into Ong’s shoulder kissing it tenderly but doesn’t get the reaction he wanted, that reaction being a positive one from his boyfriend’s

He does get a reaction from his friends though.

Jinwoo hides his face in his hands while letting out a pained wail. Jaehan grimaces and pats his friend’s back. Jisung and Taewoong both roll their eyes, Jonghyun tries to act disgusted but his smile gives away how he finds the couple adorable. Hyunbin covers his eyes and turns to hide his face in Minhyun’s shoulder, who gives no reaction.

Meanwhile Ong just turns away and continues to pout

 “It’s really nothing for you to worry about Seongwoo-ah,” Jisung agrees, taking pity on his friend. Ong turns lightly his head towards him, a gesture for him to keep talking “They didn’t even date that long, it was a really short relationship,”

Ong finally turns to look at Daniel, his eyes looking for reassurance. Daniel nods quickly and Ong stops pouting, a small smile forming on his lips. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief but the peace doesn’t last long.

“They are really good friends so really there’s nothing to worry about,”

_…_

Jinwoo facepalms again, Jaehan is too loose tongued sometimes and now they were all going to suffer because of it. Ong turns shocked to Jaehan who shuts his mouth when he realizes what he has caused.

 

“They still see each other? _A lot_? They must do so if they are such _good friends_ ,” Ong hisses sending a glare towards his boyfriend who is busy glaring at Jaehan just like Taewoong and Jisung are.

 

Jaehan opens and closes his mouth trying to think of a way to save the situation but he can’t think of anything. Daniel sighs internally preparing himself before he turns to look at Ong, a loving smile on his face.

“Babe, he’s just a friend ok?” Daniel tries to lean into Ong’s side but the older leans away “You’re friends with some of your exes right?” Ong looks almost offended at Daniel’s question.

“Of course I’m not, how awkward would that be?”

“Who is your ex-boyfriend, Daniel-hyung?” Hyunbin asks curiously, he thinks maybe having a name would calm Ong down, but the other boys in the room seem to think otherwise judging by the look they give him as if he’s crazy.

“Ah that’s not important! You all probably don’t know him anyways,” Taewoong chimed in but Ong was quick to reply.

“I know a lot of people, maybe I do know him,” Ong points out crossing his arms in front of his chest. No one can refute that, Ong is _really_ popular and has friends in all of the departments.

Daniel sends a silent apology to his friend before giving up.

“His name is Kim Jaehwan,”

\---

A couple days later when Daniel is trying to finish his homework on his dorm room, his phone starts vibrating with an incoming call.

_Jaehwanie_

…Maybe he should change the name before Ong finds out.

Daniel slides his finger pressing down on the green icon and quickly taps on the speaker icon.

“Yes hello how can I help you?” Daniel asks playfully as he places his phone on the table so he can continue reading the text before him.

“Could you please explain to me why suddenly your boyfriend came to my practice –and interrupted it if I may add- wanting to have a talk with me?” Jaehwan huffs annoyed but Daniel can hear in his tone he is not _that_ annoyed.

Daniel presses his lips together and counts to ten inside his head. He knew Ong would not stay with his arms crossed and do nothing. He can only hope he was not overdramatic about the whole ordeal. Considering Ong is majoring in acting, he may be asking for a lot.

“He just introduced himself –as your boyfriend of course- and told me he heard a lot about me from you –I know he was lying- and how he wants to get along with everyone that’s important in your life,” Jaehwan clarified before Daniel could ask him what happened. He knows his friend likes keeping his private life, well, private, so just a small circle of people knew they were once a thing, but now thanks to Ong he’s sure most of the music majors know about it too.

“I’m sorry Jaehwanie, Jaehan-hyung was stupid enough to tell Seongwoo-hyung I’m still friends with you,” Daniel explains hoping his friend understands. Jaehwan hums his acknowledgment and Daniel sighs in relief “I know you hate when people talk about you, I’ll make it to you soon ok?” He promises thinking already of where to take him to dinner, he knows his favorite places so that makes it easier.

Jaehwan is quick to accept and they talk for a couple minutes more before Sewoon bargeded into Jaehwan’s room demanding an opinion on the song he was working on so they had to say their goodbyes.

Once they hanged up Daniel sent a quick text to Ong.

**Niel: Stupid**

**Ong:  ❤**


	2. Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short but I had this sitting in my drafts so why not upload it.

“Where did you even learn of this place?” Daniels asks in wonder as they sit down. Ong had gone to pick him up from practice and without asking took him to a very small but cozy café near the subway station nearest to their university. He had never seen this place before, the front of the shop was only a small widow and an old wooden door, and you had to

“Where did you even learn of this place?” Daniels asks in wonder as they sit down. Ong had gone to pick him up from practice and without asking took him to a very small but cozy café near the subway station nearest to their university. He had never seen this place before, the front of the shop was only a small widow and an old wooden door, and you had to look up to read the sign that stated the name of the coffee shop. You would never spare the place a second glance.

Ong smirks and offers no answer pretending to be mysterious. Daniel shakes his head chuckling, he’s pretty sure it was Minki-hyung anyway, that boy knows all the nice spots of the city.

“I know what you’re thinking and it wasn’t Minki,” Ong assures and watches as Daniel tries to think of someone else. Ong sighs reaching over the table to grasp Daniel’s hand in his getting his full attention and smiles that small but tender smile, the smile Daniel knows is only for him that makes his heart flutter every single time without fail.

“Who was it then?” Daniel whispers not knowing why. His boyfriend shakes his head and leans forward, taking full advantage of the small place that forces the seats to be so close each other, and presses a kiss to the corner of Daniel’s lips.

“I found it myself, you will love their vanilla latte trust me,” Ong promises, tone warm and gentle. Daniel can feel his face heat up at the implication that his boyfriend went around trying to find a place that made Daniel’s favorite drink the best way possible.

They talk about their day as they wait for their orders. Ong is starting to get noticed by modeling agencies and Daniel was chosen to choreograph one of the dances his class will present at the end of the semester and they both know this means their time together will be cut short.

But it doesn’t matter, they trust in each other and they will pass it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
